<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не «для тебя», а «вместе с тобой» by Moody_Alkane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145653">Не «для тебя», а «вместе с тобой»</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moody_Alkane/pseuds/Moody_Alkane'>Moody_Alkane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curtain Fic, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, Volleyball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moody_Alkane/pseuds/Moody_Alkane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленькая зарисовка про двух балбесов и автомат с игрушками~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Не «для тебя», а «вместе с тобой»</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хината мелкий. Он скачет по площадке как заведённый. По крайней мере это он так сам думает. На самом же деле в такие моменты уж особо резвой прыти, когда он чем-то дико увлечён, он чуть ли не путается под ногами, беснуется где-то там внизу. <br/>
 <br/>
Тсукишима недовольно цыкает, когда ему чуть не заезжают острым локтём под ребро, помешав ему сделать блок. Парень ничего не говорит — лишь смотрит свысока да так, что у случайно поднявшего голову Хинаты спину прошибает холодом, и он пытается тут же скрыться из опасной зоны.</p><p>А ещё Хината быстрый. Поэтому у членов команды иногда рябит перед глазами от мелькавшей здесь и там рыжей макушки. Энерджайзер — это про Хинату. Поэтому Танака пропускает пас, отвлёкшись на уж слишком близко появившееся яркое пятно. И сделал правильно, ведь потом это рыжее бедствие чуть не снесло его с ног.</p><p>— Хината, что с тобой сегодня? Всё хорошо? – заботливо и осторожно спрашивает Сугавара, стараясь скрыть за собой злобный взгляд Кагеямы, пас которого так и не был пробит.</p><p>А ещё Хината громкий, настолько, что даже оглушает.</p><p>— Прошу прощения! Такого больше не повторится! – выкрикивает он, а Сугавара тихо смеётся, теперь уже не слыша, что говорит ему капитан.</p><p>А рыжая макушка снова продолжает носиться по площадке неукротимой шаровой молнией. Сугавара сокрушённо качает головой, но на его губах невольно появляется тёплая улыбка.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
— На сегодня всё!</p><p>Все устало опускаются на пол и облегчённо выдыхают. Шимидзу и Хитока с заботой подают игрокам полотенца и воду. Как обычно должны были появиться несколько минут тишины, перебиваемой только звуком тяжёлого дыхания, но никто никому не должен, и вот уже двое подорвались со своих мест, наперегонки направляясь к складу, конечно, тут же застревая в его дверях. И вот зал уже оглушают звуки азартного спора. Хотя это больше похоже на крики-запугивания, и главное — оба знают, что они не сработают.</p><p>Команда уже привыкла к своим чересчур энергичным первогодкам, поэтому только следила за ними глазами. Всё же, с горем пополам пробравшись внутрь, они тут же появились с швабрами наперевес.</p><p>— Сегодня мы! – выкрикнули в унисон, и тут же недовольно зыркнули друг на друга. А после резко ринулись в разные стороны, ловко орудуя шваброй, вычищая всё на своём пути.</p><p>Савамура хотел было сначала напомнить, что очередь вообще-то не их, но потом отбросил эту затею. Сугавара ободряюще похлопал его по плечу, будто говоря: «Вон, смотри, какой энтузиазм! Не расстраивай наших кохаев!». Поэтому пришлось только коротко кивнуть и начать потихоньку собираться.</p><p>У Кагеямы руки длиннее, но Хината быстрее, поэтому они кружат по залу в одном ритме, стараясь не только не отставать от другого, но и перегнать, а в конце чуть ли не сталкиваясь лбами в месте, с которого начали. </p><p>— Я первый! – выдохнул Хината.</p><p>— Нет, я был быстрее.</p><p>— Неправда!</p><p>— Правда.</p><p>— Неправда!</p><p>Кагеяма смерил Хинату тяжёлым взглядом, но тот не шелохнулся, и примиряюще проговорил:</p><p>— Ничья.</p><p>Хината насупился, но всё же тихо согласился:</p><p>— Ладно, ничья.</p><p>Они убрали швабры и только теперь немного расслабились.</p><p>— Какая? – спросил Шоё.</p><p>— Сто девятая, – подытожил Кагеяма, и команда даже не хотела знать, в чём же они всё время соревнуются, раз столько уже накопилось.</p><p>Хината загадочно улыбнулся, наверняка задумав какую-то шалость, и вот уже с другого конца зала слышится:</p><p>— Бакагеяма, устал, что ли? Ну тогда сейчас я точно буду первым! – и громко и открыто смеётся, что даже Кагеяма немного зависает, но всё же кричит в ответ:</p><p>— Придурок, так нечестно! – и вот уже сам срывается с места, не желая проигрывать даже сейчас. </p><p>Хината на голову ниже, но Кагеяма знает, что недооценивать этого коротышку может быть опасно.</p><p>И вот они уже вдвоём несутся к комнате клуба, подталкивая друг друга под бока и снова работая на пределе своих возможностей. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Удивительно, но они как-то успевают обогнать команду, и понимание, почему эти двое так спешили скрыться из зала, приходит только возле магазинчика тренера Укая. Точнее, на подходе к нему из-за доносившейся перебранки:</p><p>— Болваны, не сломайте его!</p><p>— Есть!</p><p>— Это вам не вызов!</p><p>А дальше всё резко замолкает.<br/>
Когда же члены команды подходят ближе, то увиденное заставляет их немного обомлеть: возле магазинчика стоит новенький автомат с игрушками, а возле него стоят двое.</p><p>— Ну вот, видите, что творится, – прокомментировал происходящее Укай, попыхивая сигаретой и почёсывая затылок. – Ай, ай, вот дают! Только вчера привезли, а они уже тут как тут.</p><p>— Аа… – понимающе протянул Сугавара, и затем прыснул в кулак, тихо посмеиваясь: ему стало понятно, почему они так пылали промыть весь зал — собрались все следующие дни терроризировать автомат!</p><p>Следующими не выдержали Танака с Нишиноей, резко отворачиваясь и заходясь безудержным «ухаха». Тсукишима только хмыкнул: «Надо же, прям дети малые», а Ямагучи фыркнул следом. Асахи поначалу неловко улыбался, но потом втянулся и начал с интересом наблюдать. А Сугавара с Даичи… просто смотрели, и там было на что.</p><p>Автомат с игрушками или, по-другому, кран-машина, игра, где при помощи клешни надо вытянуть игрушку.</p><p>Для них эта была игра, которую они должны были выиграть. <em>Настоящая</em> игра. Они по эту сторону «сетки», противник по другую. Только их отделяет не сетка, а стекло, и противником являются не игроки, а машина. А они — команда.</p><p>Кагеяма и Хината стояли и прожигали взглядом злосчастный автомат.</p><p>— И долго они так стоят? Они вообще пытались? – спросил кто-то, но тренер Укай лишь ответил:</p><p>— Смотри.</p><p>— В левом переднем кармане, – тихо проговорил Хината, не отрывая взгляда от того, что было за стеклом. Его глаза так же возбуждённо сверкали, как и во время волейбольного матча. Цель была намечена, противник обнаружен.<br/>
Кагеяма сразу всё понял и, так же не отвлекаясь, без зазрений совести скользнул рукой вниз, случайно касаясь чужой тонкой талии, задевая даже сквозь брюки выступающие косточки, и запуская руку в карман, нащупывая мелочь.</p><p>Не глядя вытащив, он отсчитал необходимое.</p><p>— Готов?</p><p>— Готов!</p><p>Картинка перед глазами команды резко поменялась. Хината наклонился немного вперёд, а Кагеяма встал позади, плотно прижимаясь к его спине. Парень положил подбородок на вихрастую рыжую макушку. Оба заняли удобное положение, словно становясь единым целым.<br/>
Хината взял на себя управление горизонтальной осью, а Кагеяма — вертикальной.</p><p>И вот их пальцы переплелись на большой красной кнопке.</p><p>Монета звякнула.</p><p>Игра началась.</p><p>Движение влево, и клешня плавно задвигалась в заданном направлении <br/>
— подбег к сетке.</p><p>Движение в сторону, регулировка направления, чтобы клешня была точно над заданной целью — предельно точный пас.</p><p>Совместный удар по кнопке — их атака!</p><p>Клешня цепляет бирку и тянет вверх, не чувствуя препятствий со стороны других игрушек — пробивание блока!</p><p>Но нельзя терять концентрации. Движение вправо, немного по диагонали, ведь игра ещё продолжается.</p><p>Осталось ещё немного.</p><p>Клешня раскачивалась из стороны в сторону и вот-вот готова была выпустить бирку из своих цепких металлических лап.</p><p>Петелька бирки спускалась всё ниже и ниже.</p><p>Клешня была всё ближе и ближе к проходу.</p><p>Ещё немного, но…</p><p>…фигурка сорвалась.</p><p>Но, зацепившись за край, дёрнулась, перевернулась и на последней секунде проскользнула в проход.</p><p>Двое гулко сглотнули, замерев.</p><p>Они безмолвно подняли вверх кулаки и вдруг разразились громким ликованием. </p><p>Они победили.</p><p>Победа.</p><p>— Из-за чего они так? – решил наконец поинтересоваться Сугавара, глядя на пылающих радостью кохаев.</p><p>— Да Хината увидел эту аниме-фигурку. Сказал, что она очень редкая, и все уши прожужжал об этом Кагеяме, ну и тот… – тренер не договорил, но всё было и так понятно.</p><p>Шоё подпрыгнул и набросился с объятиями на Кагеяму, что-то крича тому чуть ли не в самое ухо. Оба были красные, взволнованные, но невозможно счастливые. Кагема поначалу держался, но потом синие глаза радостно блеснули, и он звонко расхохотался, ероша рукой и без того лохматые волосы Хинаты.</p><p>— Вау! Ты так БАХ, а потом мы такие вместе ВЖУХ! Это было круто! – светился восхищением Шоё, прыгая вокруг Кагеямы и прижимая к себе <em>их</em> трофей.</p><p>А потом вдруг резко остановился и, повернувшись, очаровательно улыбнулся, что Кагеяма чуть было не ослеп.</p><p>— В следующий раз я выиграю для тебя.</p><p>Парень немного опешил, а потом всё же дал ему подзатыльник:</p><p>— Идиот. Не «для тебя», а «вместе с тобой».</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Буду очень рад вашим оценкам, комментариям и замечаниям, если такие есть~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>